


Sleeping In

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was probably the only time you were ever truly at peace
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 22
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Today’s prompt is your choice!  
> Rest /rɛst/  
> noun  
> the refreshing quiet or repose of sleep

There was something about the mornings that he enjoyed more than any part of the day. Perhaps it was the soft and gentle sunlight that filtered through the curtains from above and danced over the bedsheets. Perhaps it was the soft chirping of the birds outside and the faint sound of rushing water that calmed him down. However, the main factor must be the soft and steady breathing coming from you.

While usually you would be up at the crack of dawn, in the recent more peaceful days, you have been able to sleep in more often, and G’raha loved it. He loved being able to wake up before just to behold you in the most peaceful state possible. No one has seen you in such a state, and quite honestly he hopes that no one else will.

You were curled up close to him, with one hand lightly grasping onto the collar of his shirt. Your hair was splayed all over the pillow, framing your head like a halo. Your shoulder was exposed due to the loose t-shirt you wore. It was so loose on you that it constantly looked like an off-the-shoulder dress when you walked around in it, and while he found you absolutely adorable in it, he’s still thankful that you wore shorts underneath.

For such a simple attire, it was rather sinful if he was walking behind you up the stairs.

Nonetheless, you were sleeping so soundly and completely resting for once. It was refreshing to not have to see you struggle every morning in order to finish your duty in time before night fall. It was nice to just see you sleep in and not feel guilty for doing so.

G’raha still remembered the first time you had slept in on a day off, and he still remembers the amount of guilt and fear that you had felt upon waking up. It was a startled awakening. You had quite literally jumped out of bed and scrambled for your adventuring clothes, leaving a wake of random clothing garments all over the place. Were it not for the fact G’raha was upstairs and already making breakfast, you may have just teleported straight to Revenant’s Toll without realizing that it was your day off.

Now though, you would gladly sleep in and even curl up next to G’raha whenever you would slightly wake up only to drift back to sleep. Today happened to be one of those days, you had awoken from the faintest touch of G’raha’s fingertips brushing over your cheek. You could barely make out his apology to you for disturbing your rest, yet you didn’t mind as you inched closer to him. There was a faint smile on your lips and G’raha can’t help but smile as well to see you so well-rested. 

And while G’raha would love nothing more than to spend the day together adventuring or just lazing around together, sleeping in together worked fine too.


End file.
